A device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the device. For example, AR is a live, direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Positioning System (GPS) data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition), information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
The ability to process spatial data in conjunction with an augmented reality experience (as well as in conjunction with other sensor streams) provides unprecedented analysis capabilities. However, the analytical processing may be extremely time intensive given the multidimensional data from multiple sensors.